jaketraceyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracey Bros.
Tracey Brothers, preferably known as Tracey Bros.' '''or '''TB' is an American pop group, originally consisting of three brothers: Jake Tracey (b. 1986), Andrew Tracey (b. 1987), and Cameron Tracey (b. 1990). Originnaly from Los Angeles, California, the group formed in 1999 and founded by their father, also a producer. Jake, Andrew, and Cameron developed their own 'musical band,' which intrigued their father. After hearing the trio perform at the ages of 12 and 13 at their elementary school's talent show, Tracey's father would sign them on to his record label, Brachman Records. Their popularity would later get them signed to Hollywood Records under a five-year contract. On August 18, 2001, The Tracey Bros released their self-titled debut album, spawning the hit single "Blow the Lights Out," peaking at number 2 on the Billboard Hot 100. The album achieved lukewarm success, due to the lack of promotion of the group. Eventually, the album would achieve Platinum status in 2002, due to the media publicity of the group. The Tracey Bros. went on tour with newfound group Seventeen during their ''Third Level Tour ''as the opening act for America in 2002. Tracey's career began shortly after forming the Tracey Bros. at the age of thirteen. Tracey's father, Adam, eventually led them to a record deal with Hollywood Records. In late 2002, the group disbanded prior to creative differences and heated altercations; therefore, Tracey decided to part ways and release his debut album, ''Under Construction ''(2004). The album peaked at #4 on the US Billboard 200 and it was certified Platinum, despite mixed reception from fans and critics alike. The album featured commercially successful single, "Under Construction (Get Ready to Rock)" which peaked at #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 and Pop charts. The Tracey Bros. returned for their sophomore album, TB2, which received critical and commercial success. However, the release of the album sparked controversy between Hollywood Records, and created family conflicts. When Andrew and Cameron accused Hollywood Records' manager Paul Costa of putting Jake on a pedestal, based on his prominent solo distribution on their sophomore album, Jake and his brothers got into a heated altercation. The altercation, apparently, involved confrontation where Jake allegedly stated that his brothers were jealous of his talent. However, these rumors were confirmed untrue by the group. The actual confrontation involved Andrew and Cameron's demand of solo distribution. The request did not go through with the producer, and Jake was silent during the situation, leading to disagreements. As a result, on April 5, 2003, Jake Tracey confirmed decision to leave the Tracey Bros. to pursue a solo career. With Andrew and Cameron, the duo both decided to pursue separate endeavors. Jake Tracey would then stay with Hollywood Records for another year to release his debut album, while Andrew and were both signed to Atlantic Records. Aside from group disputes, in 2016, shortly after Jake Tracey's seventh album release under Interscope Records, Jake confirmed that a reunion album would be in the making. Their third album after 16 years is planned to be released in 2019, titled New Revolution.